Original Akuma no mi ideas
by Esaki Nalex
Summary: Possible Devil Fruit ideas and influences that I might use in future stories. IN NEED OF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, NOT FLAMES! Please note that these ideas can also become the basis for other ideas or stories. They are not meant to be taken as unchangeable! Thanks for all your help!
1. Baria Baria no mi

Akuma no mi (Devil Fruit)

Idea #1

Name: Baria-Baria no mi (Barrier-Barrier Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A gold roma tomato with black spirals and a short star-shaped stem.

Power: The ability the create (form), control (move), and manipulate(change) barriers of any material. However, there must be a central focus (an anchor) in order to create a barrier.

Example: creating a barrier around a person and using something the person wears to keep it there (a necklace that protects the wearer)

Quick ideas: What is distance between islands? A barrier against traveling freely. Teleportation?

What is seastone? A barrier to stop the use of Akuma no mi. "Able" to swim?

When a barrier is controlled, does that mean it can go against gravity? Or make things unbreakable? Swimming? Teleportation? Time travel?

**AN: It seems ok to me, if a little vague. Ideas? Constructive criticism? If something won't work explain why please. I'm thinking of maybe writing a small One Piece story soon and I might use this. Thanks for your help and keep reviewing! **


	2. Shihai Shihai no mi

Name: Shihai-Shihai no mi (Control-Control Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A blue triple-enlarged cherry with black swirls connected in the middle- like a pinwheel. It has a green curled stem and a green leaf in the shape of a bear paw.

Power: The ability to speak to and understand animals, as well as **partial control** of animals- including the full animal forms of Zoan users. Control might be negated by _**Haoshoku**_(King's Disposition) Haki.

Example: perhaps getting a fish to swim closer in order to catch it or changing the focus of an animal from one thing to another. **"When running from a crocodile, you don't have to be the fastest- you just have to be faster than the person behind you."**

Quick Idea: Are Sea Kings included? What about Bepo? Or Chopper? The snakes of the Kuja Pirates? A faster way to travel by using animals to pull? Any ideas on how Fishmen could be affected?

**AN: I'm not quite sure about the name, but it's the best I found. If you've got something better, please share! This is my attempt to create a realistic Akuma no mi. Cause we've all read those stories where everyone and their grandma is overpowered. FYI- I'm not saying that Fishmen are animals, but that they share so many traits with them that they might be affected. Questions? Suggestions? Thank you all and keep reviewing please!**


	3. Tsuchi Tsuchi no mi

Name: Tsuchi-Tsuchi no mi (Earth-Earth Fruit)

Type: Logia

Appearance: a spiked brown plum with a straight orange colored stem, no leaves

Power: the ability to become control and manipulate dirt, including the minerals within it; create earthquakes on islands, tsunamis from an island, gather minerals into a larger form or sense vibrations through the earth

Example: gather particles of gold, silver, coal from the ground and form into lumps; feel the vibrations of people coming (like Toph from the TV show- Avatar: the last airbender)

Quick Idea: how would the user cope if they lived on a ship? Could the user move islands with enough experience? Does kurosaiki (sea stone ) count as earth or minerals? How could it be used in a fight? Do they have a "green thumb?"


	4. Hito Hito no mi, Model: Shinobi

Name: Hito-Hito no mi, Model: Shinobi (Human-Human Fruit, Model: Ninja)

Type: Zoan- possibly mythical (circumstances of ability are questionable)

Appearance: a spiked green cucumber with black swirls; no stem

Power: the ability to transform into a civilian/ninja hybrid and a full ninja at will; user gains heightened senses and increased stealth in hybrid form; full form seems to be able to travel through shadows and blend fully into surroundings- color, texture etc.

Example: gain animal-like senses (feline night vision/bird day vision/canine smell/bat hearing/snake sensing); move from one dark room to another dark room crossing a bright hallway without being seen; like a chameleon

Quick Idea: how would fight during the day? Could you only be on certain crews? Would captains like Luffy not want you in their crew?

**AN: kind of going for the Inuzuka clan from the anime Naruto- except intead of fighting in BROAD DAYLIGHT- they fight like ninjas are supposed to…in the dark**


	5. Neko Neko no mi, Model: Chesha

Name: Neko-Neko no mi, Model: Chesha (Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Cheshire)

Type: Mythical Zoan

Appearance: a light purple bell pepper with red swirls and a red cap/stem  
full form: pink and purple striped with green eyes/ part form: purple-ish skin tone, green eyes, pink hair

Power: the ability to transform into a human/Cheshire cat hybrid and full Cheshire cat at will; while in full form user can detach body parts, disappear or float for short periods of time; user gains a boost in IQ and a proficiency in riddles

Example: gain the tail/ears/claws of the cat; remove head to freak out enemies; sneak up and attack from behind; float from deck to crow's nest; become smarter; solve complex problems

Quick Idea: the Cheshire cat is thought to be insane- will that affect the user? How could the different abilities work together? Could you float away from the water? Escape capture by detaching parts?


	6. Omoi Omoi no mi

Name: Omoi-Omoi no mi (Mind-Mind Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: a bright red jalapeno pepper with black swirls; a dark blue cap and stem

Power: the ability of telekinesis with the possibility of empathy and telepathy when used with Observation Haki

Example: move objects or people; throw people overboard, across the room etc; feel the emotion of the people around you-see if they're lying or scared; communicate without warning the enemy

Quick Idea: how hard would it be to master? When would you practice? How's your accuracy, distance, memory? Could you stop a bullet? A cannon? A bolt of lightning? Could you give someone nightmares? Cause a headache, fever, migraine? What could the effect of using it do to your own mind?


	7. Henka Henka no mi

Name: Henka-Henka no mi (Morph-Morph Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: a cross between a melon and a banana; black swirls on an iridescent background (like an opal gem) with a long, curled dark-purple stem

Power: the ability to change the inner and outer properties/appearance of the user's body and the bodies of others when in direct contact; restricted to humanoid forms- can't create new features (tail, gills, venomous fangs etc.); changes to the user are instinctive, but changes to others require focus

Example: denser bones- harder to break; change appearance to avoid marines; sharper teeth, but not fangs; easy to keep up own changes but harder to keep up others

Quick Idea: impersonate marines- possible? Should be able to change gender or not? too broad of an ability? Too vague? Ideas?


	8. Sakka Sakka no mi

**AN: hey everybody! this is just a gag Akuma no mi unless you can think of a way it might work without it being overpowered. **

Name: Sakka-Sakka no mi (Author-Author Fruit)

Type: mythical ?

Appearance: a silver cucumber with red swirls and a yellow curled stem; no leaves

Power: rewrite a person's perception of history; with observation haki- see the near future; armament haki- change physical past barring birth, death, age, sickness, injury

Example: changes to make Luffy think Garp gave him the Strawhat, not Shanks; view the events of the next two days as they affect the user; fix a broken vase or repair a wall- nothing life or death related

Quick Idea: too overpowered? Confusing? Any suggestions?


End file.
